Detective Manjyome Jun
by Eriasa Jun
Summary: A requested fanfic by Tinny over at Tumblr - Jun is an up-in-coming detective (or so he says) and has taken on his first real case: Finding Chronos' Missing Creepy Purple Lipstick! One-Shot story, also kinda my first fic. No pairings.


Sorry ahead of time. I haven't made a Fanfiction since I was 12, and even though Its been about 10 years now, I cannot write for shit. My English is REALLY bad sometimes, so like.. sorry.

"A fanfic (20,000 word minimum) about Detective Manjoume trying to solve the Case of Prof. Chronos' Missing Creepy Purple Lipstick. Jun must say a cheezy film noir one liner at least once every five paragraphs. Also Hayato gets murdered but no one really gives a fuck because that mystery is fucking stupid THEY GOTTA FIND HIS LIPSTICK, GOD DAMMIT." - Tinny

* = Quotes

Jun woke up to an aching feeling above his eyes. He has no recollection of the night before. Looking around, trying to find any indication as to where he is, he was met with nothing but darkness. "I have no memory. It's like looking in a mirror and seeing nothing but mirror."* he paused for a second, "Ow.. why is my head throbbing?" he questioned to no one in particular. He sat himself up, rubbing the bruise that he was positive is forming on his forehead. "Think Jun… why are you here". Images started to form in his head, "That's right… I was on a very Important case.. the case of my life even."

Jun was setting up his new Detective agency in the janitors closet of the Osiris Red dorm. The room was awfully small, with boxes and dust covering most of the place, cleaning supplies littered on the floor, and the door's lock seemed to have been broken. Jun didn't mind though, it was much cheaper then the places downtown. A knock at the door stopped Jun's somewhat-not-really serious train of though. "Come in, pal!". A young man, appearing to be in his mid teens opened the door. His hair was cut in a unique style, almost like a bowl cut gone horribly wrong. "Ah Judai! What brings you to this neck of the woods." The boy named Judai just looked around, a bit puzzled at what he was seeing. "I came in here for the mop. Recently I keep finding some weird red sticky liquid all over my room. I asked Shou about it, but he just keeps shouting nonsense about how I am his Aniki, and no one can get in his wa- wait a second" Judai stopped babbling about what ever nonsense he was going on about, he started to study Jun more carefully. "Manjyome, what are you even in here?" he narrowed his eyes at the Black haired teen. "Elementary, my dear Judai. Can't you tell? I am setting up a Detective agency!"* Jun smiled at this, and pulled out what appeared to be a cob pipe from the pocket of his jacket. Judai was not impressed, he squinted his eyes at Jun and started to walk backwards to the door, not taking his eyes off the other teen. He slowly opened the door, and just as slowly closed it in front of him. What ever Manjyome was smoking, it couldn't have been good. Jun just shrugged his shoulders, Judai wasn't really to bright to begin with and Jun didn't have time to mess around with him. Jun walked up to the closest box and sat down. "Just a matter of time till some REAL buissness gets here."

Jun woke up to a heavy rapping sound on the door. He wasn't sure what time it was, but from the way his back was hurting from falling asleep upright, it must have been closer to night time. The knocking continued before Jun realized what was going on. "Come i-" The door flung open before Jun could even finish his sentence. A Man in what appears to be his mid thirties stormed into the small room. He was dressed in a fancy blue outfit, he had a look on his face that Jun could tell he was here for business. "Ah! Chronos, my old pal! What can I do for you today?" He smiled at the man across the room from him. He was a bit surprised when the man, known as Chronos, gave him a look that seemed to mirror the face he received earlier from Judai. "Na No Ne! What are you doing in here?! I over heard that Osiris Red punk telling me that You were doing some odd business in the Janitor closet of the Red dorm." Jun wasn't listening to anything Chronos was saying, something just seemed off about the man. Jun looks intensely at his face, to the point Chronos was starting to feel quit uncomfortable. "Eh… Manjyome… what are you doing?" Jun shushed him, continuing to stare at Chronos' face. There was just something not right about this kid, Chronos thought to himself. As if to reassure his suspicions, a lout "AH HA!" filled the awkward silence. Jun shouted out loud, pointing at Chronos' face. "Your lips! They are not purple!". Chronos looked at Manjyome, not sure if he should be impressed with Manjyome's observation, or disturbed that this is why he was being studied so hard. "Er, that is correct. My precious Viola Rossetto is missing. I had it earlier this morning, but when I planned to use it, it was gone! Nanone.. I have no Idea what I am going to do now without it." Jun smirked, pulling his pipe from his jacket and putting it to his lips. "Are you smoking on school property?" Chronos asked, stunned that a student would do this in front of him, especially a student like Manjyome. "It seems like you will be needing my assistance. Of course I will require a small fee for successfully finding your lipstick, but I can assure you I will solve this mystery!" Jun replied, apparently not listening to the professor. "Did you even hear anything I was telling you Manjyome?" Chronos seemed to be a bit angered at Jun's ignorance. "Play it again, Sam"* Jun replied, still holding a smug look. Chronos start to back away towards the adjourned door behind him. "Right. Just don't harm any of the students Manjyome…" Chronos then ran out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Jun turns around and reached towards a stack of clean paper atop one of the boxes in the right-hand corner. He pulled out a pen and drew a picture of what some might say a stick of lipstick would look like to a blind puppy with 3 legs. Only some though, not all. He proudly pined it to the wall and nodded his head. His first case was about to begin.

Jun's instincts told him to search the Girl's dorm. Surly if anyone would have stolen Chronos' lipstick, it would have been one of the girls. Jun hustled over to the other side of the island where the girl's dorm was located. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a small boy with unusual azure colored hair. It was that completely normal student named Shou, carrying what appeared to be a shovel and a heavy burlap sack. "It might be a good chance as any to get some dirt on this case, So I should ask him if he knows anything" Jun said out loud, loving the sound of his voice. "Stop right there pal!" Jun shouted from a distance at the smaller teen. Shou looked a bit frightened and dropped the sack and shovel he was carrying, holding his hands in the air. "I know it was you! It had to be!" Jun came running up to Shou. Shou looked at Jun, his face looking perplexed. He reached for the shovel he dropped on the floor and held it with both of his hands. "Oh… You knew it was me all along Manjyome? I am quiet impressed." Shou started to lift the shovel, using an unknown source of strength, when Jun cut in "That is correct! You Knew what happened to Professor Chronos' lipstick!" Shou stopped, and lowered his weapon. "Er… his lipstick?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly. "That is right! Chronos' lipstick!" Shou started to laugh hysterically at Jun's stupidity. Jun shortly joined in, not sure what they were laughing at, but he enjoyed a good laugh. Shou stopped, whiping a tear from his eyes. "Manjyome, I couldn't have stolen Professor Chronos' lipstick, I was in my dorm room protecting Aniki from the others. No one must come between me and Aniki… no one." Shou's tone dropped, and he became serious. Jun, obvlious to the change noded his head. "Okay then, I guess it wasn't you! Have fun doing what ever it is your doing Shou." Shou reached for the sack he dropped on the ground and dragged it with him into the woods. Jun looked at him as he was leaving, a red trail formed from where the bag was dragged. "That Shou is a good kid." Jun told himself, and turned to continue his walk to the Girl's dorm.

The dorm seemed to be empty, almost every girl who resides there was in class at the moment, making it hard for Jun to ask around, let alone do any snooping without breaking into someone's room. A tap on his shoulder snapped Jun back into reality. He turned around to be met with a young woman, around the same age as him, with long blond hair and wearing the girl's uniform for the school. "Ah! Asuka! You startled me!" Jun didn't really seem to be startled, but I couldn't think of anything better to write K?! "Manjyome! I heard you started a detective agency! I really need your help finding some people!" Asuka looked at him with pleading eyes. "Look Asuka, this isn't some game a dame like you should be getting involved with. I am on a SERIOUS mission here." Jun folded his arms. "B-but this is very serious. Hayato has been missing since this morning, and my brother has been missing even longer! I am worr-" Jun held a hand up to her face "Woah Woah Woah! Hold your horses. I don't go around looking for missing people!" Jun sighed, this wasn't business girls should be getting into. "The way this guy holds onto a dollar, you'd think they weren't printing them anymore."* He told her her briefly, without giving her any eye contact. He headed in the opposite direction, leaving her a bit dumbfounded. "What does that even mean?!" She shouted back to him, although he probably didn't here what she said.

Manjome sat outside the dorm on a near by rock. He has been at this case for 10 minuets now, and hasn't gotten anywhere. Being a detective sure is hard. "Hey Manjyome! How is your daying going so far?" Jun looked up to see a familiar face. "Oh, it's just you Judai. My day has been slow. No leads on this case either". Judai frowned at this statement "Oh man, your still playing detective agency? I figured you would have gotten bored by now…" Jun shout Judai a glare, "You can't just get bored with JUSTICE Judai!" Judai just shook his head. "Why do I even bother with you. Hey, If you see Hayato around, please tell us. We are starting to get worried." Jun didn't look at him and waved his hands at Judai's direction. "Yeah Yeah Yeah, if I see Hayato tell him there is pizza in the cafeteria" Judai was baffled with Jun's uncaring way. "No, I said tell him…" Judai stopped when he noticed Jun was getting up and walking away. Jun didn't have time for this nonsense, he had a case to solve dammit!

Jun walked in no direction in particular, kicking an unfortunate rock that happened to have been in the way of his path. Without realizing it, Jun kicked the rock a little to hard, kicking it into the bushes. "Nyarro!" a loud screech was heard and out popped a heavy set cat. "Oh! Sorry Pharaoh, I didn't mean to hit you." Jun said, putting his hands up in case the cat planned to get revenge on him. The cat just glared at Jun, if daggers came out of cats eyes, this cat would be shooting swords instead. Jun turned away from the uneasy gaze of the cat, but in the corner of his eye noticed that the cat was holding what appeared to be a small, tube like item in its mouth. "Could it be?" He asked, and tried to get a closer look. He edged closer to Pharaoh, trying to to scare him away. "Where's my brandy?"* He asked the cat. the Cat didn't even know what Jun was asking him, but he was almost positive it made no sense. He opened his mouth to hiss at Jun, but ended up dropping his item in the process. Before he could react, Jun snatched the item off the ground and away from Pharaoh. "Ah-ha! Got it! Now lets see what you had all this time!" Jun opened his palm, expecting to find the missing lipstick, but wads greeted with a no longer bloody finger, with bit marks all around it. "Dammit! I thought I had it this time" With all his rage building up, he threw the finger into another direction, the cat running after it. Jun stormed off towards the School building. He was going to solve this case if it was the last thing he'd do as a detective, or his name wasn't Manjyome Thunder.

Classes seemed to have ended for the day, as everyone was heading out to leave and do exciting things, like talk, and duel, and what ever normal people do on an island besides those two things. Jun over heard two girls talking, and planned to confront them about the lipstick that was still at large. "We're all sisters under the mink"* The girls stared at Jun, not sure what he just said. They started to whisper among each other. After what seemed like 5 minuets of them talking, and Jun gazing at them, one of them decided to speak up. She had short brown hair that seemed to spike at the ends. "Okay listen Manjyome. Asuka warned us you were acting stranger today, so just go do your detective thing somewhere else." Jun closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "No can do. Not until I find this missing Lipstick, You two wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" He started to get really close to them, breaking the invisible barrier of personal space. This time, the other girl spoke. She had short black hair that seemed to curve a bit then shoot out at the end. "Listen, If your a REAL detective, then why don't you check the scene of the crime, genius?" Jun pulled back, giving them space. Of course! Why didn't he think about it before? The crook always returns to the scene of the crime! "Thank you for your support gals, I am sure this will help the case." with that, he sprinted towards Chronos' office.

On the way to his office, he met again with Asuka, who seemed to have just been leaving Chronos' Office. "Asuka what are you doing?" Jun demanded, closing in on her. "Oh Manjyome, I was just looking for Professor Chronos. I have a suspicion that Shou has been going around killing students." Jun couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Asuka, nice people don't go murdering other nice people."* Asuka fumed at this response "Manjyome! How could you not have noticed the way he has been acting. Especially around Judai, he has been crazy the past few weeks, and since then, multiple students, all of which Judai has been dueling with, have gone missing!" Jun kept on laughing. "Oh man, SOMEONE has been watching WAY to many detective movies!" Asuka just slapped her forehead. She obviously wasn't getting anywhere with this kid. ""Oh, look what you are doing, ruining my cake. It isn't for you anyway."* Jun said, gently pushing her out of the way and opening the door to Chronos' office. Asuka just threw her hands up in the air, making a loud frustrated cry, and stormed off.

The room was dark, but that wasn't going to stop Jun. He closed the door behind him, not thinking once to turn the light switch on. "Is anyone in here?" he asked in a hushed voice, afraid of an answer. When no one returned his question, he decided to walk a bit farther into the room, almost hitting a lamp in the process. "Sometimes the shit comes down so heavy I feel like I should wear a hat."* he said to himself, amused with his witty comments today. He didn't get long to appreciate his joke though, as he lost his footing on an unseen object on the ground, falling head first towards Chronos' deck. Jun fell to the floor, not before hitting his head on the side of the desk. He was out cold, and no one knew he was even in there.

"Oh that's right" Jun thought out loud to himself, glad he figured out the mystery of where he was. He got up, brushing what ever could have been on his jacket after the fall, and tried to walk towards what he assumed was the direction of the door. He started to feel a wall, and worked from there. Instead of finding the door, he did find the light switch, and flipped that on. With the room finally lit, he looked around. He looked towards the direction he came from, surprised that there was no object on the floor where he tripped. He walked back over to the spot, and noticed that there was a small folded up note next to the spot he was laying down by shortly. He picked up the note, unfolding it. He read it out loud, so EVERYONE who wasn't in the room could hear. "Dear Manjyome. Professory Chronos said he found you passed out on the floor in his office, he told us to come and drag you out, but while we were doing that we wound his tube of lipstick on the floor. Also, Hayato is dead. They found his body in the bushes outside of the school. Shou is missing as well. We decided to leave you here while we went out to find Shou. - Judai" Jun crumpled up the note. "Dammit! That Judai… solving MY Case, HOW DARE HE!" Jun walked towards the door, looking back at the note before he leaves. "Next time, I'm playing Air Traffic Control, that way Judai won't steal MY Thunder!" Jun slammed the door behind him. "There are eight million stories in the naked city. This has been one of them."*  
LE FIN!

****List of Quotes****

1. Spellbound  
2. Sherlock Holmes (I know he didn't really say this, but w/e)  
3. Casablanca  
4. D.O.A  
5. The Spiral Staircase  
6. The Big Heat  
7. Railroad  
8. The Paradine Case  
9. Body Heat  
10. The Naked City


End file.
